Many businesses use call-handling or call-distributing systems as part of a call center. These call centers provide part of their customer interaction. For example, a utility company may use a call-handling system to receive service requests. A mail order catalog firm may use a call-handling system to take orders. A medical office may use a call-handling system to make appointments. Computer hardware and software firms may use a call-handling system to provide customer support.
When an incoming call is received at a call center, an automatic call distributor (ACD) routes the call to an available agent. This is typically done on a first in first out basis. In other words, the agent who has been free the longest time is assigned to service the next incoming call. The agent is then connected to the caller so that the agent may assist the caller.